Sparks Fly
by Goddess97
Summary: Victoria Rain lost her father and an older brother to Death Eaters as a young child. Living in a Muggle-born family with two older siblings, Tori meets The Boy Who Lived, the Weasleys, a prankster whos best friends are the infamous Weasley twins, and many others. She faces Lord Voldemort himself and finds the truth about her family's past. Rated T because I'm a little paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So, do you guys remember me talking about putting up a Hogwarts story? Well, here it is! I hope it's satisfying enough for every Hogwarts lover out there!**

* * *

"Victoria, time to get up!" I moaned, and pulled my blankets tighter around me. I heard my older sister, Sondra, come up the stairs to my room. "Victoria, Mum wants to see you downstairs." Sondra tugged on my covers, pulling them off. "Hey!" I cried. "I'm trying to sleep here!" Sandra sighed. "Tori get up. Your letter came."

I jumped out of bed and run down the stairs faster than you could say 'Hippogriff'. Mum looked up from "The Daily Prophet" "Hello, dear. Can't wait for Hogwarts, then?" I grinned. "After hearing all about it from Sondra and Ender? It took all I had not to write to Professor Dumbledore and ask him to let me in early!" Mum laughed. "Well, you'll be starting this year, and I'm sure you'll have a fun time."

I grinned, and- with a lot of eye rolling from Mum and Sondra- carefully tore open the thick envelope.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., of Chief Warlock, Supreme Magwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Rain,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwrats School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonnagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Congratulations, little sis!" Sondra hugged me. "Now, today's the 21, so I suppose we have to go get your things soon." She turned to Mum. "Should we drive to London, or take the Knight Bus?" I stared quizzically between Mum and Sondra. "What's the night bus?" I asked. "Does it only come at night?"

Mum chuckled. "No, sweetie, the Knight Bus is a wizard-operated bus that Muggles cannot see." "So, we're going on this bus to London?" I asked, puzzled. Sondra looked to Mum, who shook her head. "Not yet, Sondra; she's only eleven. Maybe in a year or two." Sondra nodded. "Okay, Mum. Guess we're taking the car to London, Tori."

I took out the second paper, and read it over. "Don't we have some spare dragon-hide gloves that don't fit anyone?" I asked. Sondra held up her finger, and ran out of the kitchen. Mum shrugged. "I guess you can have Sondra's old pair, even though we have plenty money for a new pair." I opened my mouth to argue, but Mum cut me off. "No, it's all right. Sondra's pair is still in good shape, so they should serve you well." Mum glanced down at the list of supplies. "I think we can go through your brother's old things as well. I'm fairly sure his pewter cauldron is in good condition."

* * *

_**I know, you guys are gonna kill me for doing this, but….. *ONE WEEK LATER* I'm sorry, but I have no idea what to put, since I really want to get to Hogwarts already.**_

* * *

"Where to first?" I gulped, and scanned my list again. "My wand?" I asked, unsure. Sondra and Ender smiled. "This way, little sister." Ender said, and steered me towards an ancient- looking store. Sondra pushed open the door, and breathed in deeply, grinning. "Olivander," she called softly. An ancient-looking man walked out of nowhere, his hands behind his back. "Mr. and Miss Rain! What a pleasant surprise." The man- Olivander- peered down at me. "And who is this?" he asked softly "Vi- Victoria Rain," I stuttered. Oliver smiled absently, his eyes flickering over my features. "You look a great deal like your father," he said at last.

Sondra and Ender shared pained looks. "Our sister is here for her wand, Mister Olivander." Olivander stood up. "Her first year?"

"Yes,"

"You remember the Potters?"

Sondra looked up at Mister Olivander. "Our father was a great friend of James'." She said quietly. "And we don't usually speak about him in front of Victoria. She was…very young when he died." Olivander nodded. "The wand, then," he muttered, and took a random box off a shelf. He looked at me again, and half-smiled. "This wand is made with the same core as your father's. Dragon heartstring." Sondra made a swishing movement with her hand, and I copied it, making a whole shelf of wand boxes fly off. "I'm sorry!" I cried out. Olivander chuckled. "No, not that one," He muttered, and took off, opening and closing boxes fast as a tornado. He tossed me another wand, which made the light explode. Olivander snatched that one out my hand, and rummaged through different boxes, finally settling on one. He stared at it fondly, and walked back over to me. "Holly and Unicorn tail, pliable. Like your mother's."

I felt warm feeling spread throughout my body, and I grinned. This was the one for me. Sondra looked at me, and placed seven Galleons on the counter. "I guess we'll be off, then. Good day, Olivander," Ender took my hand, and we went across the cobblestone street for ice cream. "Can I see your wand, Victoria? Just for a few seconds." Ender rolled my new wand between his hands, and smiled. "It doesn't fit me, but then again…" Ender smiled and handed it back. "The wand does choose the wizard."

After Sondra walked out of Olivander's, Ender stood up. "Time to get your books now, Tori." He pointed to a more modern-looking shop. "Flourish and Blots. All of your school books can be bought there." Ender handed me a dark blue money bag. "Here; Sondra and I will split up and buy the rest of your things, while you get your books. You have your list, right?" I tapped the pocket of my jeans. Sondra nodded, and kissed the top of my head. "See you in a bit, Victoria. Meet us back here, okay?" I nodded. "Bye Sondra, Ender." I pushed back my chair, and was immediately pushed aside. "Sorry!" A girl about my age apologized. "I was just running from Fred and George. I'm Sage, by the way. Sage Parson." Sage held out her hand, and grinned. I smiled back timidly. "I'm Victoria. Tori Rain." Sage glanced behind her shoulder. "Hey, where are you going? Maybe I can get them lost looking for me."

"I'm going to get my books. Do you want to come?" Sage grinned. "Books." She laughed. "They'll never guess I went into the book shop! Let's go, Tori!" She grabbed my hand, and we ran.

* * *

**Not bad for revising it a little from its original form, right?**

**Tori: Its fine, Liz. You don't need to worry about what other people think. Muggles and magical folk alike.**

**Elizabeth: Hi Tori! :D**

**Tori: Elizabeth! Merlin's pants, I didn't think you'd be here!**

**Elizabeth: Are you kidding?! I wouldn't miss this for the world!**

**Me: Ohhhhkaaaaay…..I guess we're done here. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm doing pretty well! I mean, from converting this to a different format, it's not taking too long at all!**

* * *

I pushed open the doors to Flourish and Blots, panting. Sage pushed me behind a bookshelf as two read-headed boys ran past the shop. "Can I help you girls?" Sage shrieked, and knocked over a stack of books. "Sorry!" She said, breathless. "My friend and I are here to get our books for Hogwarts." I explained. "First years?" He said, more of a statement then a question. Sage nodded, grinning. "Yep." The man nodded, and walked over to a table, and gave us each a copy of our schoolbooks. "That'll be-" The doors burst open at that moment. "Sage!" The two redheads towered over Sage, grinning. "Did you really think you could hide from us that easily?" Sage shook her head. "Not really. I knew you'd find me, sooner or later." I looked back to the bookkeeper. "How much?" I asked. Sage looked at me, horrified. "I can't have you paying for my books!" She cried. "I have my own money!"

Fred and George both shook their heads. "Sorry about" "Sage. She doesn't really know how to accept gifts." "Just like two boys I know," Sage muttered. She waved her hand in the air. "Fine, buy my things if you want, but I'll pay you back later, somehow." I gave the shopkeeper the money, and Sage dragged me to get our robes. "Hogwarts robes," Sage said. "And, please be quick, my mum didn't give us much time." The nice-looking witch smiled. "It won't take long, dears. Just let me finish up with this young man." I peered around her, and pulled Sage over. Sage rolled her eyes at me. "He's just another first year, like us. No need to make a fuss, Victoria." I smiled at the boy, and he smiled back. He flinched, and his hand flew up to his forehead, but he passed it off by brushing his hand through his hair.

Madame Malkins quickly finished with the black-haired boy and pulled Sage and me over to the stools. "Good afternoon, dears. How was your morning?" Sage grinned. "Absolutely smashing. My mum decided to go on a small vacation, and she left me with the Weasleys. They're a really nice bunch. I've been getting along well with them, especially Fred and George." Madame Malkins nodded. "I'm guessing you've got a rebellious streak in you, because those boys are always getting into trouble." Sage shrugged. "They're fun to hang around with. Life is full of adventure with them." I smiled, and calmly waited patiently as the pins and measuring tape adjusted the black cloth to fit my frame. "You're all done, sweetie." She told me. Sage looked up. "Wait for me?" She pleaded. "I don't want to wander Diagon Alley looking for the twins." I grinned. "Of course, Sage. Right outside the doors." I thanked Madame Malkins for my new robes, and began my short wait outside. I smiled shyly at a red-haired boy, who looked around my age. "Hi, I'm Victoria. Most people call me Tori, though." He smiled back. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." "So you're Fred and George's younger brother?" Ron's eyes widened considerably. "You know my brothers?" I laughed. "Barely. I just met them about fifteen minutes ago." Sage ran out and linked her arm through mine. "Hi Ron!" She said happily. Ron turned scarlet, and squeaked out "Hello."

***Sorry, but this is for the good of getting done***

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Mum pulled into a parking space and turned to me. "You have your ticket?" I nodded. "All your books, your trunk, and supplies?" "Yes, Mum," She nodded, and bit her lip. "Well, then, let's go. You can't miss the train, can you?" We walked into King's Cross, and I looked around for Sage, who sent me an owl a couple days ago, telling me to look for her, Fred, and George at King's Cross. After a few minutes, I saw the Weasleys, all walking together. "Fred, George, Ron!" I called. Ron turned around. "Tori!" He exclaimed. I ran up to the Weasley clan, and hugged my newest friend. "Is Sage with you guys?" Ron shook his head. "No, her parents came back for her a couple days ago. She's supposed to meet us at the barrier." A black-haired boy around our age walked up to Mrs. Weasley, after a boy named Percy and Fred and George ran through…a brick wall. I assumed he was a wizard also, since he had much of the same things as the rest of us. He turned to the side- to me and Ron- and it hit me. He was the boy in the robes shop, last week in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley put her arm around his shoulders, and smiled kindly. He smiled back, uncertainly, and also ran through the barrier. Ron and I glanced at each other. I gripped my trolley, and ran. I closed my eyes as I neared the barrier between platforms nine and ten, expecting to crash. Instead, I felt a nice breeze, and opened my eyes. I gasped. Ahead of me was the most magnificent train I had ever seen. I waited for Ron, and we pushed out carts to the train, where a few attendants took them to load them on. I saw Fred and George, helping the same boy from earlier get his trunk onto the train. They started staring at him, and the boy glanced at me, mouthing, 'Help me!' "Oi! Fred, George, your mum wants to talk with you!"

"Hey! Tori, Ron, over here!" Sage opened a door, and waved to Ron and me. "Come on; let's find a compartment before they're all taken." I grinned, and took Ron and the other boy's hands. "Let's go." I said, pulling them behind me. "I-I'm coming with you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Would I be bringing you along if you weren't?" He smiled thankfully, and I returned it. "I'm Tori, by the way. Victoria Rain." I said, hopping aboard. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Sage raised her eyebrows. I didn't recognize the name. "Well, Harry, you can tell us all about yourself after we find an empty compartment. Tori, help me, please?" I nodded. "Okay." I looked around, and found an empty one. "How about here?" Sage smiled. "Good for me. Are you boys staying, or do Tori and I have to find a compartment for you?" Ron glanced at me. "No, I'm fine here. What about you….Harry?" Harry smiled at the three of us. "I'll stay here, too."

Sage pushed us into the carriage, and closed the doors. "So, Tori, how was your last week of the summer?" I shrugged. "Boring. Loads of packing. What about you? Did your mum come back?" Sage shook her head. "No, not yet. She and Dad still have a week left of their vacation." Ron leaned against the window, and glanced over at Harry. "So, um, Harry, do really have a sc"- He looked at his shoes, then back up at Harry. "the scar?" Harry pulled back his hair from his forehead, revealing a lightning-shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. "That's some scar," Sage commented. She turned back to Ron. "So, you'll be in Gryffindor, right? Since everyone else in your family is?" Ron slumped dejectedly against the back of the seat. "I don't know," He admitted. "I really do want to be in Gryffindor, but what if I'm not? What I get sorted into Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, or even"- Ron shuddered –"Slytherin?" Sage glared at Ron. "You will NOT be in Slytherin, Ronald. I know you too well, and you aren't that type." The doors slid open, and Fred and George poked their heads in. "Sage! We just want you to know" "that we're going to be with Lee Jordan" "And we'll see you at the castle for the sorting!" Sage laughed. "Okay, see you!" Ron looked at me. "What about you?" "M-me?" "Yeah, what House do you think you'll be in?" Sage asked enthusiastically. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. "Well, truth be told, my mum's a Muggle and I have no clue about my dad. He left a long time ago."

We all sat awkwardly, and Ron pulled out his wand and…a rat. "Fred and George gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Wanna see?" Harry and I leaned closer, eager to see our new friend work magic. Sage sat back, smirking. "Sunshi-" A young girl, our age, opened the doors. "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost it." A small, chubby boy stood behind the girl, and it looked like he'd been crying. Sage, Ron, Harry, and I glanced at each other. "No, we haven't. Sorry Neville," I told him. The girl saw Ron's wand out, and sat down, excited. "You know magic? I've read the spellbook, and I've mastered quite a few of them." Ron's ears turned pink, and he nodded. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow; turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" There was a small flash of light, but Ron's rat was a dirty brown as ever. Sage smirked a little more, and laughed a bit. The girl looked unimpressed. "That isn't a real spell, is it? Watch this." She took out her own wand, and pointed it at Harry's glasses. "Occulus reparo," She said, and Harry's glasses were repaired instantly. "Holy cricket!" the girl exclaimed. "You- you're Harry Potter!" Sage rolled her eyes. "Yes, we've already established that." she grumbled. "I'm Hermione Granger. And who might you be?" Sage sat up. "Sage Parson." Ron scratched his nose. "Um, Ron Weasley." I smiled a little. "Victoria Rain." Hermione nodded, and stood up. "Well, I expect we'll be arriving soon, so I think you all should get your robes on." Hermione left the compartment, and Sage ended the silence by throwing one of her books against a wall. Unfortunately, it almost Ron's head. "Bloody hell, Sage!" "Sorry!" She apologized quickly. "I just…I saw a bug."

Minutes passed, and we found out a lot about Harry's life with his mother's family. "It must've been horrible," I shuddered. Living with a pig of a cousin? The only thing that would be worse than that is…watching your twin brother die, and not being able to stop it. "So, what's your life like? With your mother?" I stared at Harry, until I realized he was talking to me. I blushed. "Sorry. Um, it's fine. I have two older siblings, a sister and a brother." The doors opened again, revealing a boy with white-blonde hair and two other boys.

"What do you want?" I demanded, angry. "I don't remember inviting you three in here." The boy in the middle smirked. "And I don't remember saying you could talk, mudblood." Ron jumped at the boy, his face a startling shade of red. "Ron, don't, you'll only get into trouble!" Sage pleaded, turning purple with anger. The blonde-haired kid smirked. "That's right, blood traitor. Listen to your girlfriend." Sage glared at the boy. "I'm not his girlfriend, Malfoy." Malfoy smirked. "Really? I could have sworn you two got together, with how much time you've been spending with the Weasleys." The two boys on either side of Malfoy snickered. I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up, will you? What has Sage ever done to you?" Ron and Sage stared at me, their mouths wide open. "Tori, stay out of this. It's between me and Malfoy." I stood up, fists clenched. "You must be one of those purebloods my brother and sister talked about. You despise Muggleborns, and hate indifferent purebloods just as much." Malfoy smirked. "And let me guess: you're either an "indifferent pureblood" or a Muggleborn, is that right?" "That's right…_cucaracha_," I spat.

Sage burst out laughing, and I knew she understood me. Malfoy glared at me, and I saw that it pained him, knowing I just insulted him, but not knowing what I said. He stormed out of our carriage, calling "Crabbe, Goyle! We're leaving." Sage high-fived me, and Ron stared at me in awe. "You just- I can't believe- wait until I tell Fred and George!" He said excitedly. I blushed, and sat back down. "Thanks, I guess. I just couldn't bear to let him insult you. I only had one friend, before I got my letter." Harry smiled. "Well, you've got a lot more than one friend now." I glanced out the windows, and held my breath. "Look," I whispered. We all gathered around the window, gazing in wonder at the magnificent palace ahead. "We should get our robes on now." Sage said. Ron, Harry and I nodded, and I realized what she was implying. "And that means you boys have to find an empty compartment." I added gently. "Or you could wait outside in the hallway until we're done." Ron scowled, and slammed the doors open. "We'll wait out here," he grumbled.

Sage and I scrambled to redress into our new Hogwarts robes, and waited impatiently for Harry and Ron to get done. Almost as soon as Sage and I sat back down, the train stopped. Well, at least the wait is over!" She said. "At last," I agreed. Getting off the train was, in itself, a chore. We were pushed around by older students, who, apparently, thought they were better than us. "I can't believe you called Malfoy a COCKROACH!" Sage snorted. "So THAT's what you said?" Ron laughed. "Bloody brilliant!" I blushed. "Thanks," I muttered. Harry patted my back awkwardly. "You're really brave." He said quietly. Over all the loud noises, an even louder voice boomed out, "Firs' years, come with me!" Harry's eyes lit up, and he grinned. "Hagrid!" I caught Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle snickering. I turned my 'Stop Laughing or Die Now' glare on the threesome. Malfoy's sidekick's shut up instantly, but Draco…I shuddered. I wanted nothing else to do with that boy after our sorting.

Hagrid led us to a large, dark, ominous-looking lake, and had us pile into groups of three into the boats. I got stuck with Draco Malfoy himself, which I was NOT very happy about. The blonde git just smirked and folded his arms. I glared at him again, and turned around, staring at Ron and Harry's backs. The boat ride seemed like forever, but we finally docked at the shore. What looked like a squid's tentacle "waved" at us; several people screamed, not counting me. "Immature gits," I muttered under my breath. "I totally agree," Draco said, stepping beside me. "Go away, Malfoy." I muttered again, running up the steps. I tripped, and caught onto the nearest hold- Ron's cloak. "Hey!" He protested. Harry helped me into a standing position, and I scowled as Malfoy and his followers proceeded up to the castle ahead of us. "Forget about him," Harry whispered. "We're almost there now."

We walked up a long bit of stairs, until we came to a stop in front of two large, grand doors. A woman, older than Mum, appeared at the top of the stairs. "Welcome. I am Minerva McGonagall; you may call me Professor McGonagall. As soon as we are ready, you will pass through these doors, and be sorted into your Houses. There are four of them: Gryffindor," Her chest swelled with pride; I knew which House SHE was in. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw," My breath caught. That was Sondra's House! "-and Slytherin. Your House will be like your family. Rule breaking will lose you points, and any good behavior will award you points. Now-" Neville ran up the steps, and shouted "Trevor!" Nearly the whole bunch of new students laughed. I glared defiantly at the all, and helped Neville get his pet toad. "Sorry," He mumbled to the woman. She stared at Neville disapprovingly. "As I was saying, you will pass through these doors momentarily. I will make sure the preparations are in order." She turned, and walked through the doors. Draco straightened. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," he announced, smirking. He stood in front of us. "Never got to properly introduce ourselves, did we? I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe and Goyle." Students began to mutter among themselves, and I stepped forward. "Bugger off, Malfoy," I said, a little loudly. "No one cares about you or your silly Slytherin ideas."

Professor McGonagall stared sternly at Draco, then at the rest of us. "You will follow me, students. Please, this way." Sage grinned madly and was bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking like she wanted to sprint through the doors instead of walk patiently. I kept feeling as though this wasn't real, and I would wake up soon. "Victoria," Sage whispered. "Breathe normally." She ordered. The doors opened, and I grasped Sage's arm so tightly she kept muttering "Ow," until I let go. A few feet in front of us, was a hat, sitting on a stool. "When I call your name, you will come up here, and put on the Sorting Hat. It will tell you which House you belong to."

She started alphabetically, and I have to admit that I zoned out after a while. I heard Neville's name, and I was excited to hear he'd gotten into Gryffindor. Hermione came next, and she was sorted into Gryffindor as well. I almost fell asleep, with my head on Sage's shoulder. She shook me off, looking a bit…scared? "It's my turn, Tori." "Good luck," I whispered. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Sage grinned and ran off to join the Weasley twins. Professor McGonagall called out Harry's name and the whole room went quiet. He and the hat seemed to be having a conversation, which confused me. Finally, the sorting hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!" causing the whole House to erupt in cheers. Poor McGonagall had to shout out names over the roar of the Gryffindor's. Someone behind me pushed me forward. "She called your name," the girl whispered. I nodded a thank you, and started walking forward, breathing deeply. I sat on the stool, and awaited the hat's call.

* * *

**Hehehehe. :D I feel evil. So, please tell me what you think! And I'm already done chapter 4! I just need to get it onto my computer, and I'll be good!**

**Tori: I still can't believe you cut it off. *folds arms* Or that you aren't from my time.**

**Me: Shhh! **_***silencio***_** They're not supposed to know yet!**

**ElizabethPrinceton: *suspiciously* Know what, Liz?**

**Me: *quickly* Nothing. It's nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoorah! This is the third chapter! :D I'm on a roll!**

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat shouted. People in blue robes stood up and clapped heartily. Ron, Harry, and Sage clapped as well, but didn't look as happy about it. I grinned at my new friends and practically skipped down to Ravenclaw's table.

The feast was great, with a weird (and somewhat ominous) message from the Headmaster to start off the year. "You're Victoria Rain, right?" An older-looking boy smiled at me hopefully. I nodded, swallowing my food. The boy grinned. "Sondra's little sister?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" He grinned wider and waved a piece of paper around. "Just one question: can you ride a broom?"

"I suppose so; why do you ask?"

"Sondra asked me to keep an eye on you, in case you show a talent for Quidditch. She and your older brother were on their team in their years, and they want to make sure you're on it too."

I stared at the older student. "Okay. Whatever. See you around…I guess." Weird. Well, nothing spells weird like a school that technically doesn't exist, right?

After 5 Pumpkin pasties, 4 chicken fajitas, 2 beef tacos, and 2 goblets of pumpkin juice, I had a full stomach and a much-needed trip to the loo. Soon after, all the food disappeared and two older students- a boy and a girl- stood up, leading us first years to the common room. "All you have to do is answer a riddle correctly, and the entrance will appear."

The common room was stunning; with blue walls and bronze flooring, it had to have been the most beautiful room I had ever seen. The older boy in charge pointed to himself. "I'm Richard Herring, but you can call me Rick." The girl smiled brightly. "And I'm Elizabeth King, but you can call me Liz; everyone does. Rick and I will be your prefects, third-in-command of Ravenclaw House. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Liz showed us the dormitories, and assigned us beds. Our trunks were already brought up, so all we had to do was drag them to our beds. I set out a few pictures on the window sill next to my bed. "Is this your family?" One girl asked. She blushed. "I'm Kerrith Tera Woods. Kerry or Terry." I smiled. "Yeah, that's my mum, older brother, and older sister. I'm Victoria Rain; Tori." Kerry dropped her luggage chest at the foot of the bed next to mine. I had a feeling we were going to be good friends.

The rest of the night was calm, and we all learned the rules quickly. The first years started swapping stories about our lives before Hogwarts. Mine not being the best, I kept quiet, hoping no one would notice that I had not shared my past. One girl, Maxine Wilde, looked at me. "What about you?" Everyone turned to face me. I felt the blood drain from my face. "Me? I uh…really, I don't think…"

"Oh come on," Max chided, "The rest of us shared; it's your turn now!" I looked to Liz for support, but she just looked up from her book, shook her head, and smiled encouragingly. I was on my own for this one.

I looked at the other first years and bit my lip nervously. "I come from a Muggle family, but I have two older siblings who have also gone to Hogwarts. My older sister Sondra finished her seventh year last year, and my older brother three years before that. I had a younger brother, Benjamin, but he died when we were little. My father died when I was six, so I don't really remember him." I didn't tell them how Benny and Dad died, and no one inquired further.

When it was time for lights out, and I finally fell asleep, I had nightmares. Green lights flashed everywhere, and hundreds of still bodies were strewn across the floor. People fought, and people died. The scene shifted, and I saw a pale, skinny girl, with dark-almost black- hair and snake-like eyes. She was huddled in a corner, with not much to keep out the cold. She looked up, and seemed to be staring right at me. "Who are you?" The girl whispered, angry now. "Did Aunt Bellatrix send you?"

I stared at the girl. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Who are YOU?" The girl stiffened and her eyes became more prominently slit, like a snake's. "I don't answer to anyone but my father, filthy mudblood. Now go. Away." Instantly, I was swept out of the room, and away from the mysterious girl. I woke up, long before dawn, and sat in bed, wondering who that girl was, and where she was.

* * *

**Don't forget to review guys!**

**Tori: Liz, you shouldn't push them.**

**Me: You're starting to sound like Nicole.**

**Tori: Maybe it's because Nicole's more responsible than you.**

**Me: Did I just hear 'Nicole' and 'responsible' in the same sentence? *clutches heart* I think I just had a heart attack!**

**Tori: Nonsense, Liz. You're in perfect health.**

**Me: *pouts***

**Nicole: Okay, that's enough. Readers, thank you! You're all awesome, and I'm sorry for what's going on right now. See you guys in a few months! :'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY, fourth chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. It would be the best day of my life if I suddenly did.**

* * *

"Time to get up!" Liz pulled open the curtains, and spread her arms out, soaking in the sunlight. It was a little strange, but normal compared to the girl in my dreams. "Rise and shine, little witches!" I pulled my comforter over my head. "Liz, shut out the light!"

"Nonsense, Victoria!" Liz said cheerfully. "If the sun is up, you should be too." She threw my covers onto the floor and stood above me, grinning. "Good morning!" She sang.

One girl, Tessa Williams, screamed. "SPIDER!" A few other girls squealed in terror, but I just rolled my eyes. "Where'd you see it, Tessa?" Tessa pointed at her bed sheets, and I saw a tiny arachnid peering back at me. I held out my hand, and it scurried into my palm. "They won't hurt you," I muttered to it. "I won't let them." I put the small spider on the windowsill next to my bed and smiled fleetingly.

I hurried to the showers, before anyone could make any comments on my strange behavior. I also grabbed a fresh pair of robes, and my small bag of toiletries.

As I waited for the other girls to get done, I took an old book from my trunk and went downstairs to the common room to read in peace. I should've known I wouldn't get it, because as soon as I sat down, a boy older than me plopped down on the couch next to me. I glanced over and scooted to edge of the couch, opening my book. The boy cleared his throat and held out his hand. "I'm…uh…James Albert…I'm a third year."

"Ravenclaws, up!" Elizabeth clapped her hands together and I jumped up quickly, almost knocking over someone's chess game. "Sorry," I apologized, and ran out the door. "Victoria!" Elizabeth shouted. "You have to stay with us!" I didn't turn around, but kept running ahead, until I could no longer hear Elizabeth shouting at me. When I felt I had gone far enough, I looked back. Then I ran into someone.

"What House do you belong to- ah, the blue of Ravenclaw. Ten points from Ravenclaw, for not paying attention!" I stared at the man's shoes, too afraid to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry sir," I whispered. I looked up as the man walked away briskly, his black cape billowing behind him. "That's Professor Severus Snape. You won't want to cross him on a bad day." I turned around, stumbling. "Wh- who are you?" The tall, dark-haired boy grinned. "Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Oh. So you…you're a fourth year?"

"Fifth, actually."

"Oh. So…what are you going to do after Hogwarts?" Oliver scratched his head. "Ah…I haven't really thought about that." I smiled. "I don't know yet either. My older brother works at the Ministry, and my older sister works a Muggle job." Oliver looked surprised. "She doesn't work in the Wizarding world?"

"Nope. She's Muggle-born, like our older brother and me. She thought she'd be better off working with Muggles." Oliver looked up and held his arm in front of me, saving me from running into a wall. "Th-thanks," I said. Oliver smiled. "No problem. The Great hall is just past this corridor, but I'll walk with you to make sure you get there safely." I nodded, too shocked to say a word.

"Victoria Anne Rain!" Elizabeth stomped over, fuming. She took my arms, and yanked me away from Oliver. "Thanks for taking care of her." She said. "Now can you leave us alone?" Oliver smiled kindly at Elizabeth, and bowed slightly. "As you wish," he said with a wink. Elizabeth stared, open-mouthed, after Oliver. "Come along, Victoria. To the table, or I will have to give you a detention."

"She did nothing wrong, though!" The white-haired prat who I met on the train stood next to me. Elizabeth frowned. "Let me take of her, Slytherin. This is none of your concern."

"She did nothing wrong." Malfoy repeated.

I glared at the pureblood. "I don't need your help." I hissed. "I can defend myself perfectly fine." Elizabeth folded her arms. "I don't have all day, Victoria." She fingered a gold chain around her neck nervously; glancing around like something was hiding from her.

"Fine," I relented. "I'm famished anyway." I followed Elizabeth to our table and sat down, reaching for the toast and jam.

"_Raise me. Raise me, and you shall be rewarded greatly."_

* * *

**Oooh, another cliffhanger! ;) I'm feeling doubly evil. And, I guess, is…can you guess who it is?! :D I'm sorry, I just feel like being evil right now.**

**Sorry for it being short, but I PROMISE, chapter 5 will be longer, especially since I will not have time to update over the summer. Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't been able to update lately, but I had to email this to myself from Notes. (And DeathStar321, your guess was really close, but still inaccurate. It was your dad, actually.) Enjoy, my wonderful readers!**

* * *

Sparks Fly: Chapter 5

I almost dropped my toast. "D- did you hear that?" Max looked around. "Hear what?" I stared at my plate. "I thought I heard...it's nothing, I guess. Never mind." Liz stared at me for a moment longer, her purple glasses at the edge of her nose. "Tell me later what you thought you heard, all right?" She dipped her fish fingers into her custard and took a bite off.  
I wrinkled my nose. "What are you eating?"

"Fish fingers and custard!" Liz replied happily. "And...how did you come by this?" I asked. "Once upon a time, there was a man." She said dramatically. "Elizabeth, we need to talk." Liz sighed and swiveled around. "Oliver, you're sweet to offer me Quidditch, but I'm just not cut out for that kind of thing."

Oliver smiled and winked. "I'll have you playing Quidditch by the end of the year, wait and see." Liz smirked. "I bet you ten galleons that I'll still be in the stands by the end of the year." Oliver grinned and held out his hand; Liz shook it, still smirking. "It's a deal." Oliver declared. He smiled softly at Liz and kissed her hand. "Next Friday, then?" Elizabeth laughed, blushing. "Next Friday," she agreed.

She smiled into her bowl of custard, giggling occasionally as she ate it with her fish fingers. I snorted and grabbed another piece of toast. "I think that you like Oliver Wood." I declared. Elizabeth glared warningly, still blushing. "How absurd! I don't like Wood; we're only friends." I raised my eyebrows. "I bet he wont like that." I giggled. "Tori, please change the subject!" I laughed. "Liz King likes Oliver Wood!"

"Shut up!" Liz begged. "Please, I'll do anything!" I smirked. "Then you will learn how to play Quidditch, and you will play in our last few matches of the year."  
"I'll make Ravenclaw lose! I'm terrible!" I grinned. "You did say anything, Liz."  
"I didn't think you'd take it seriously!" Liz put her head in her hands. "I can't believe this." She moaned.  
"What, that you got beat by a first year?"  
"No, that I- I fancy Wood! I never really...I mean Hogwarts..." Liz sniffed and tugged out a golden-ish necklace chain. "It's complicated." She muttered thickly. "A long story I don't have time to tell."  
"Tell me some of it, please?"

"There was a boy, at a...school I went to. He was clever, handsome, smart, and an enormous flirt. His name was Leo Valdez. He started school later than me, but I fancied him from the moment we met."

She put the locket back underneath her blouse and stood. Everyone else was filing out of the room, including my fellow Ravenclaws. Elizabeth smiled tearfully at me. "Come on, you don't want to be late for your first class." She took my schedule off the table and inspected it closely. "Hm. Looks like you've got Flitwick first. Charms will be easy for you, I can tell. Hurry along, you don't want to be late!"

* * *

**Liz: Hm...was it that obvious that I fancied Oliver Wood for a while? I thought I was being clear that I didn't fancy anyone.**

**Tori: Well, obviously not, because Wood was determined to be the lucky bloke to finally carch your eye.**

**Me: Liz, don't worry. It's only a matter of time becore you're back in...****_his_**** arms again.**

**Tori: Who? Liz, do you have a secret boyfriend you never told me about?**

**Liz: I uh... Well, you see... Nicole? Help?**

**A/N: Well, i'm still not convinced it was a brilliant chapter, but I suppose that's really up to you. Review, and tell all your friends!**


End file.
